


In the Rain

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-08
Updated: 2005-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For glitterbubbles <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For glitterbubbles &lt;3

It was raining when Charlie kissed me. I remember the sound the raindrops made as they hit the leaves outside the cave. I remember how water dripped from his fringe into my hair, how his fingers were damp against my neck. How he smelled of the rain as he moved closer, his voice soft, his eyes open, unguarded, and said, "I'm going to kiss you now, Claire. And I want, I want you to kiss me back."

I remember how he paused until I whispered, "Okay."

His lips were a little rough, but mine weren't much smoother. Soft, though, the way he kissed me. Like he didn't want to frighten me off, like he wanted this to be gentle, like I was fragile. Like his heart was beating as hard as mine was.

I reached out for him, kissed him back. Put my hand where his heart is, and yes. It was. So I moved closer, and I don't remember much after that, until I opened my mouth, tasted him, and he whimpered. I remember he tasted of bananas, the rain, and something that reminded me of cinnamon, somehow.

I remember how he pulled me closer for a hug, after the kiss ended. How he buried his nose in my hair and just held me in his arms. How we didn't need any words.

Sometimes, now, he kisses me like that, and it's just like the first time.


End file.
